The Heart Won't Lie
by texasbelle91
Summary: "Sometimes life gets in the way But there's one thing that won't change, The heart won't lie" (Completely AU) BETHYL! This will be a multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The amazing idea for this story is courtesy of kevkye. It was all her idea and I am honored that she asked me to write it. And I could never thank her enough. This is only the first chapter but I hope it's what you had in mind.**_

_**Story background: This fic is completely AU. Daryl and Beth are the same age. Characters may be OOC but this is AU.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters. **_

* * *

The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 1

* * *

Beth Greene walked up the long driveway to her family's farmhouse after getting off the school bus. She wasn't in a good mood and it was all because her best friend hadn't shown up at school today. Even though it was the last day of school before summer vacation, they had had plans.

"Hey, Bethie," her older sister Maggie greeted her when she walked up the steps. When she didn't say 'hello' back, Maggie followed her inside.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Her mother asked.

Beth shrugged, "Daryl wasn't in school today."

"Oh," her mother and sister said in unison.

"Well," Maggie sat down at the kitchen table and Beth did the same, "today was the last day of school. Maybe he just didn't want to go."

"No," Beth shook her head, "he wouldn't have skipped today."

* * *

Later that evening, after they had sat down for supper, Beth abruptly jumped up and ran out of the house with her parents and brother and sister yelling after her.

She ran out to the barn and sat down in one of the stalls.

Sittin' on the floor next to her was her best friend, Daryl Dixon.

Beth took Daryl's hand in hers and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I heard your call," she said, "why weren't you in school today?"

Daryl shrugged, "I had ta stay at home."

* * *

Beth led Daryl inside where her mother fixed him a plate and he took a seat next to Beth.

"So, Daryl, do you have any plans for your birthday Sunday?" Hershel asked.

"No sir," Daryl responded and looked down at his food.

"Of course you know you're invited to Beth's party Sunday after church," Hershel continued, Daryl nodded, "Beth told us you weren't in school today. Is there a reason for that?"

Beth squeezed Daryl's hand under the table and looked up at her father.

"Daddy, is it alright if Daryl stays here?"

Hershel thought on it for a minute before giving her a slight nod.

"He can, but you both know the rules. He is to stay in the guest room downstairs, alone, Elizabeth and he is not allowed in your room."

Beth smiled, "Yes sir."

"Yes sir," Daryl said nervously. It wouldn't be the first time he stayed the night at the Greene's but he knew Beth almost never listened to her father. She always snuck downstairs to his room and they'd stay up most of the night talkin'.

* * *

Daryl and Beth spent all day Saturday in the woods and that night, she snuck downstairs.

"Daryl," she whispered and tickled his face with her hair, "wake up, Daryl."

She squealed when Daryl suddenly flipped her over, without opening his eyes and tucked her under the covers.

Beth giggled, "Daryl, happy birthday."

He opened one eye, "it's Saturday, Beth."

"No, it's not," she reached over and picked the alarm clock up off of the nightstand, "see, Daryl. It's 1:30, that means it's our birthday."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday, Bethie."

* * *

Upstairs, Hershel and Annette were both awake, wrapping a few birthday gifts when they heard Beth squeal.

Annete smiled but Hershel started towards the door. When Annette placed her hand on his arm, he shook his head.

"Annie, she's our little girl."

"Hershel, they're not doin' anythin'. Beth may be defiant but Daryl is a good kid. He has never gone against our rules before and I don't think he will go against them now. It's their birthday so leave them alone."

Hershel looked at the door, then back to Annette, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now help me finish wrapping these."

* * *

Sunday morning came early and after church they all went back to the Greene farm.

Beth knew her family was planning a party for her birthday but she didn't know what to expect.

Surprisingly, the porch was decorated when they returned, thanks to Otis and Patricia.

Inside, there were two small tables filled with gifts and a third, larger table with two cakes in the living room.

Beth, being curious, lifted one of the gifts only to have her hand smacked away by her mother.

"Elizabeth," she said sternly, "you can wait until after lunch."

"Patience is a virtue, mama and we know that is something Beth doesn't posses," Maggie said playfully.

Annette and Patricia had made a big lunch with two special dishes. Beth's favorite, baked macaroni and cheese and Daryl's favorite, chicken and dumplings.

Beth and Daryl were the first ones in the living room and again, Beth tried to peek at the gifts.

After everyone was in there, Annette took the lids off the cakes. One was decorated in pink with Beth's name, the other in blue with Daryl's. Each cake was topped with sixteen candles.

Beth held Daryl's hand while everyone sang happy birthday to him and he blushed redder than a tomato.

It didn't matter how many times the Greene's included him in celebrating his and Beth's birthday, he was still shocked.

His own family treated it as nothing more than any other day.

They blew out their candles, opened gifts and celebrated with Beth's family before they both ran outside.

* * *

"Daryl," Beth laughed as Daryl chased her through the pasture next to her house.

When he caught up with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around.

He sat her down under a big tree to exchange gifts.

"Do you wanna go first?" Beth asked.

Daryl shook his head, "No."

Reaching into her boot, Beth smiled as she pulled out Daryl's gift and handed it to him.

"I didn't wrap it but I hope you like it," she said.

He looked down and opened the small box, pulling out a pocket knife with his name engraved on it.

"I like it," he smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love ya, Beth."

"I love you too, Daryl."

He looked embarrassed as he reached into his pocket to retrieve her gift.

She gasped when he opened his hand.

"It ain't much but it's your size an' it's..."

"It's beautiful," Beth interrupted.

Beth took the ring out of Daryl's hand and started to put it on her right hand but he stopped her.

He took her left hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Will ya marry me, Elizabeth Greene?" he said it so quietly she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

After a moment of silence, Beth took his face in her hands.

"Of course I'll marry you, Daryl Dixon."


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 2

* * *

A week had passed by before Daryl returned home.

He would've been happy to stay with Beth and he knew the Greene's wouldn't mind but he needed to go home. He needed to check on his mama and to see if Merle was out of jail yet.

He snuck into the house after dark. His dad was passed out on the couch, beer in hand, and his mother was passed out on the bed with a lit cigarette.

Daryl shook his head and removed the cigarette from her lips.

Looking around it was clear he wasn't missed.

* * *

Returning to the Greene's house, he found Beth was still up waiting for him.

She took his hand and led him quietly out of the house and out to the tree where he proposed.

Daryl sat down and pulled Beth down onto his lap.

"Merle wasn't home?" Beth asked, breaking the silence they had settled into.

"No."

Beth laid her head on Daryl's shoulder, "You know you'll always have me, right?"

"Yeah an' I'm gon' try my best ta give ya ever'thin' you want," he leaned his head back against the tree and looked up at the stars, "I promise you, Beth, when we turn eighteen, we'll get married an' then we're leavin' here. We'll go anywhere ya want an' I'll make sure you get anythin' you want."

"Anywhere? Anythin'?"

"Yeah, anywhere an' anythin', " he looked down into her eyes.

"I don't care where we go, Daryl, but there's only two things I want from you."

"What's that?"

"You and a bunch of babies," she smiled.

"Well, I can give ya tha first one but I don't know 'bout tha other."

"Why not? You said you'd give me anythin' I want and that's what I want."

Daryl laughed, "Aight, if that's really what ya want."

They spent the rest of the night by the tree, under the stars.

* * *

Just before sunrise, Daryl woke up and eased Beth down onto the ground next to him.

He took out the pocket knife Beth had given him for their birthday and carved their names into the tree.

Beth woke up before he finished. She giggled at the way his face blushed when she saw their names.

She kissed him as they sat back down and watched the sunrise.

* * *

They snuck back into the house before anyone noticed they weren't in their rooms, at least that's what they thought.

Beth hurried to her room but stopped when she saw Maggie standin' in the doorway of her own room laughing.

"Busted!" Maggie said between laughs.

"Shut up," Beth mumbled and stepped inside her room.

Maggie followed and threw herself onto Beth's bed.

"So...?" Maggie drew out.

"So, what?"

"You're usin' protection, right?"

"Maggie!" Beth almost shouted.

"It's a legitimate question, Bethie. I don't want my teenage sister to make me an aunt."

"We're not doin' anythin', Maggie, so there's no need for protection."

"Yeah, right," Maggie smirked.

"We're not. We're waitin'."

"Waitin'? What're y'all waitin' for?"

Beth held up her hand, "This."

Maggie jumped up, "That's what you've been hidin'!"

Beth smiled brightly and both girls squealed.

"We're gonna wait 'til we turn eighteen to get married."

Maggie let out another small squeal and practically drug Beth down the stairs with her.

The girls stopped just outside the kitchen door when they heard their fathers voice on the other side.

"You know we love havin' you here," Hershel spoke, "but you know the rules, son and yet you still break them."

"Yes sir," Daryl said quietly.

"Hershel," Annette's tone was threatening.

"All I'm sayin' is, our rules should be respected. There's a reason we have them.."

"I know what you're sayin'," Annette interrupted him, "but this isn't entirely Daryl's fault. Beth snuck out with him."

Neither of the girls knew exactly what was happening but when Maggie looked at Beth, Beth swung the door open and walked right up to Daryl.

She took his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Daddy, I love him and he loves me."

Hershel stared at them blankly while Annette just smiled knowingly.

"I asked Beth ta marry me, sir," Daryl sounded confident but there was a shyness to his words, as if he were asking for Hershel's permission to marry his daughter.

"I think it's wonderful," Annette said, rushing to give both Beth and Daryl a hug.

"Bethie, Maggie and Shawn are not the only ones our rules apply to. They are for you to follow as well and anytime Daryl is here, he must follow them too. You both snuck out of the house last night and we know you have been sneaking downstairs.."

"But daddy, we're not doin' anythin'."

Hershel shook his head, "it doesn't matter if you were doing anythin' or not, Elizabeth."

He sighed and motioned for Beth and Daryl to take a seat. "So tell me, you want to get married?"

"Yes sir," Daryl said, "but not right now. We wanna wait 'til we're eighteen."

"That's good," Hershel said, "after you both graduate high school, what about college? Do either of you have a plan?"

Beth and Daryl laid out their plan for her mom and dad. After a few disagreements and Hershel insisting his daughter attend college, they came to an agreement that she would, after they were married of course and Daryl would follow her wherever she chose to go.

"Now that that's out of the way, both of you have to clean the stalls as punishment."

"Yes sir," they both said before running out of the house.

The stalls were cleaned before dinner was ready and they were called in.

* * *

Two days later, Daryl called his house but when no one answered he went back.

Daryl was afraid he'd run into his dad in a bad mood but when he opened the door, he didn't see him. He was thankful for that until he was knocked to the floor.

"Where tha hell ya been, boy?"

"Don't touch him," Daryl's mother called out.

He felt a kick to his gut, "were ya with that lil' whore?"

Daryl didn't know what happened next but he felt the burning pain in his back and he could hear his mother cry as his father beat her.

Daryl wanted to stop him but he couldn't make himself move. Not even when he heard Merle's truck pull into the driveway and heard his footsteps on the porch.

Merle was able to get their mother and some of their things into his truck before he pulled Daryl off the floor.

"C'mon. We'll get ya cleaned up soon as we get away from 'ere," Merle told him.

Daryl sat in the passenger seat, wanting to tell Merle to let him get out but unable to find the words.

* * *

Beth bounced into Daryl's room the next morning to wake him up for breakfast but all she found was an empty room.

She went back to the kitchen to ask if anyone had seen Daryl but nobody had.

"He called his mama yesterday," Shawn mumbled around his food, "maybe he went to check on her."

Seeing the worried look on his daughters face, Hershel spoke up. "I'll drive you over there after breakfast and we'll make sure he's alright."

Beth cleaned her plate immediately and ran out to the truck.

When they pulled up at the Dixon's home, Beth was the first one out of the truck.

Hershel followed, shotgun in hand.

Daryl's father had the front door open before they even reached the porch.

He was sporting a black eye, cuts and dry blood on his face, making Hershel pull Beth behind him when he took notice.

"Where's Daryl?" Hershel asked.

"He ain't 'ere. He left with that other fuck up an' their whore of a mama," he scanned his eyes over Hershel and his gun, "Ya threatenin' me on my own land, Greene?"

"No," Hershel looked at the gun, "it's just a precaution."

They two shared a few more words before Beth decided to speak.

"Do you know where Daryl may have gone?"

"Hell naw. They took a bunch of their shit though so I know they ain't comin' back anytime soon."

* * *

Beth jumped out of the truck and ran inside, straight to her bedroom after they returned home.

She cried herself to sleep that night and every night for the rest of the summer.

She had hoped that maybe Daryl would be in school when it started back up but month after month, that hope began to die out.

Daryl was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank y'all so much for reading and all the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows. And again, a huge thank you to kevkye for her idea.**_

_**This is in no way the last chapter. There's more to come. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Elizabeth Greene."

Beth walked across the stage to receive her diploma as the principal called her name.

She looked out into the crowd and smiled at her family.

After the ceremony she hugged her friends, took pictures and congratulated everyone.

When she turned to her family, she felt her heart break into smaller pieces than before.

He wasn't there and hadn't been for a couple years now. She still wore the ring he had gotten her but the last birthday they shared together was the last time she celebrated it.

It didn't hurt any less, time just made it worse.

* * *

Back at the farm, Beth and her family celebrated.

She put on a fake smile and forced herself to be cheerful. She forced her laughter at Shawn's stupid jokes, she even forced her tears at her daddy's speech.

For two years she had cried for Daryl but she eventually dried her eyes and closed her heart off to the world.

Her family wasn't blind to what she was doing, nor did they try to pretend everything was perfect. Yes, they believed things would get better and Beth would be able to move on but they knew it would happen in time.

* * *

Beth's plan was moving in with Maggie and starting a new job and then in the fall, college.

She needed her independence and a change of scenery and quite frankly, this place held too many memories of Daryl and broken promises.

That's why, two weeks after graduation, Beth was alone in her room packing.

She had her clothes, electronics, books and other necessities packed and in the truck but she didn't have anything else packed.

She placed in her last box a photo album which contained nothing but family photos, several knickknacks her mother had given her along with a few stuffed animals.

Though one reason she wanted to leave so badly was because of Daryl, she couldn't move away and not take anything that reminded her of him. So, she pulled a photo album out from underneath her mattress and a shirt of his that she had taken from the guest room a few days after he left.

With one last look at her childhood home, Beth was off to become her own person.

* * *

Daryl may have only been eighteen but that didn't stop him from drinking. He drank day and night, occasionally doing whatever drugs Merle had on him.

All of it was to forget, to quit feeling ashamed and heartbroken. But it never helped.

He would always see Beth, just as she had been. He wondered how much more beautiful she was now, if she was going to college, if she had found someone else to love and that loved her back.

That last part always pissed him off. He was jealous of whoever held Beth's heart now though he knew he had no right to be.

He was the one who left. He was the one who had broken her heart, at least he hoped he had. Not that he meant to or wanted to do that but the thought of her not being heartbroken just meant that she didn't love him and he just couldn't bear to think that.

She use to be his but he would always be hers.

* * *

With his and Beth's birthday coming and going and the reminder of promising to marry her and give her the world weighing heavy on his mind, he decided to take one of Merle's girlfriends up on their offer of a good time.

It was just another way to numb himself but again, it wasn't fool proof.

Every time he looked at the woman, he was reminded of Beth. She didn't look like Beth, she was covered in makeup and other things he didn't want to think about and she was older and it showed.

This was something he never got to share with Beth and the thought of her made him stop before either of them had finished.

The woman was disappointed but Daryl didn't give a shit.

Knowing Merle would no doubt make fun of him once he heard about this, and he knew he would hear about it, Daryl went home.

_Home_, it wasn't his home at all. It was just a rundown, two bedroom hole-in-the-wall apartment that he shared with Merle and their mother.

He would never be home, he would never have a home to go to.

Home to him was Beth.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank y'all for reading and reviewing. Despite the shortness, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter._**

**_As always, please leave me a review. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 4

* * *

Two weeks into college, Beth ran into someone from her hometown. His name was Phillip Harris.

They had known each other since second grade but had never really been friends. That changed though.

Beth was happy to have someone who knew her before, though she did enjoy making new friends.

They had been friends for the first two years of college but during the third year, they became more than that.

He wasn't at all what she thought she wanted but that was exactly what drew her to him.

She had thought for so many years she wanted to find someone like Daryl so she surprised herself when she fell for Phillip.

Beth knew she would never love him the way she still loved Daryl but she did in fact love him.

* * *

Now, five years after their first date and three years after graduating from college, Beth and Phillip were buying a house together.

They weren't married, they had never really talked about what the future had in store for them and they had made no commitment to one another in any way but Beth thought it was only right for them to take this next step in their relationship.

* * *

Things had changed, yet again, for Daryl.

Merle was in prison, serving his third of a five year sentence and Daryl was working two jobs in order to pay for his kitchenette apartment and the nursing home he had to place his mother in last year.

He hated to have to do that but with Merle in prison and her getting sicker, there was no way he would be able to take care of her.

* * *

Daryl kicked some empty beer cans out of his way when he got home from work.

Grabbing a beer from his nearly empty fridge, he threw himself down on his bed and stared at the TV.

He didn't have cable but taped to the TV was a picture of Beth.

Well, it was a picture of them together but he had folded it so all he could see was her.

It never failed that when he looked at her picture he felt ashamed and embarrassed.

There was no doubt in his mind that if she could see him now, she would hate him, maybe even wonder why she had been with him in the first place but she would probably kick his ass too.

When he was angry enough, he yelled at her picture.

Sometimes when he was drunk enough, he hated her. He hated her for the looks of disgust she'd give him if she were here.

He hated her for reasons that didn't even exist.

But he mostly hated himself. After nine years, he hadn't been able to move on.

He knew she probably had and that made things worse.

* * *

He was lying there, feeling close to dead, when his cell phone rang.

Recognizing it as the prison, he groaned but answered it.

"What'd you want this time, Merle?" He said in lieu of a greeting.

"I need a pack of smokes, baby brother, and some money in my account."

Daryl scoffed but agreed to get Merle whatever he needed.

* * *

The next morning, Daryl went down to the pawn shop and pulled out the knife Beth had given him so many years ago.

The clerk only gave him $80 for it but that was enough to get what Merle needed and have a little bit left over, though he was sure Beth had spent more than that on it.

He didn't care. Maybe he wouldn't even worry with tryin' to get it back. It was time for him to move on, wasn't it?

* * *

_**A/N: This was kind of a short chapter but I promise the next one will not disappoint and it should be out sooner than this was.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heart Won't Lie**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Merle had been out of jail for exactly two weeks when Daryl got the call.

He and Merle rushed to the nursing home only to be informed that there was nothing they could've done. Their mother had passed away in her sleep.

After the initial shock wore off, arrangements were made and soon they were on their way home to bury their mother.

* * *

The funeral, if you could call it that, was short. Daryl and Merle being the only ones in attendance.

With their mother gone now and their father having passed a few years before, they were left with a rundown shack to clean out.

Neither of them wanted to step foot inside that house but they had to.

This were their chance to rid the world of anything that had once belonged to their father.

* * *

They had only just begun cleaning when Merle decided it was time for a break.

A break that included going back into town, where Daryl didn't want to be, to the shittiest bar and having the cheapest whiskey.

Daryl went inside and had a beer but seein' that Merle was nowhere near finished, he left.

He didn't have much money but he needed to get some things at the store.

Before he checked out he grabbed a small bouquet of flowers to carry to his mother's grave. It was the least he could do for her.

* * *

Beth and Phillip were having a party at their house to announce their engagement.

They wanted to keep it as simple as possible so Beth would be cooking. But they were meeting at the grocery store after work to pick out everything.

Beth had just gotten out of her car and was heading into the store when she stopped.

Daryl chose that exact moment to look up from his feet as he walked back to his truck.

He saw Beth's eyes widen and he felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sight of her.

"Daryl?"

He couldn't speak, wasn't even sure what he would say if he could.

"Daryl?" Beth took a step towards him and fumbled over her words, "Wha...why...you're..."

Daryl wasn't much better when he tried to speak.

"I...uh...I..."

"Beth," Phillip called out, walking up to her.

Daryl stared at him and before Beth could say anything else, he walked off leaving her standing there still a little shocked.

When he got in his truck, he looked up to see Phillip take Beth's hand and kiss her.

"Who was that?" Phillip asked as he and Beth continued inside.

"Um...," Beth bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "he...he wasn't anyone."

* * *

Later that night, Beth tried to smile and be happy as she and Phillip announced their engagement to their family and friends.

Everyone congratulated them but Beth couldn't find it in herself to be happy.

She excused herself from the party and locked herself in the bathroom.

She let herself cry at the thought that this happiness and the congratulations were something she was supposed to have shared with Daryl and no one else.

She wiped away her tears, fixed her makeup and returned to the party.

It wasn't her fault. He was the one who left and she had moved on.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news of Beth and Phillip's engagement to spread around town.

You couldn't go anywhere without hearing about how happy they were and how everyone was glad they found each other.

So it was no surprise, when Daryl and Merle found themselves at the bar again, that he overheard the waitresses talkin' about it.

It didn't quite register with him at first who they were talking about but after a few more minutes, he knew.

"They are so perfect together," one waitress commented.

"Who is?" another had just joined the conversation.

"Beth Greene and Phillip Harris. They're getting married."

The conversation continued but Daryl tuned them out and ordered more drinks.

_Phillip Harris._

He scoffed at the thought of his name. Out of everyone Beth could've fallen in love with, it had to be him.

After the way he treated Daryl, looked down on him when they were in school, she's gonna marry him.

That sealed it for Daryl.

Beth had never been in love with him.

* * *

A few nights later Beth and Phillip were having dinner with her family at the farm.

The conversation was pleasant until it took a horrible turn.

"Don't the Dixon's live just down the road from here?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, they do. Well, they did anyway," Hershel replied.

"Well, I heard around town that the Dixon's are back in town. From what I remember of them they weren't very friendly so I would appreciate it if you all would look after Beth when she's here. I don't want them hurting her in anyway."

Everyone had stopped eating and were now staring at Beth and Phillip.

Phillip spoke with genuine concern while Beth stared at her plate.

Maggie saw how uncomfortable Beth was.

"Bethie, would you please help me in the kitchen?"

Beth joined her sister in the kitchen but couldn't look at her.

"You never told him about you and Daryl, did you?"

Beth shook her head but still didn't look at Maggie.

"Elizabeth, you should have told him."

"Told him what exactly? That Daryl and I were gonna get married? That I still love him? What, Maggie, what was I supposed to tell him?"

"Beth, y'all have been together for years now. He needs to know. I'm surprised he didn't figure it before with how close you and Daryl were."

Beth looked down again.

"He asked, before we started dating, but I never told him. Daryl left. I didn't want to...he never loved me, Maggie, so there wasn't anythin' to tell."

Maggie nodded, "Well, what are you gonna do now that he's back in town?"

"I don't know. I saw him at the store a few days ago."

"You did? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anythin'."

"Oh, Bethie," Maggie pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"I still miss him," Beth cried, "more than ever."


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 6

* * *

Beth was on her way to her family's farm when she decided to stop by the Dixon's home.

It had been a week since she ran into Daryl at the store. Even though she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, she needed to know why he never tried to come back to her.

She pulled up right behind a truck that was parked in the driveway and got out.

It didn't look like anyone was there but as she got closer she could hear several people inside.

As she approached the steps, the front door swung open.

"I'll be damned!" Merle hurried down the steps and lifted her up, "Lil' Miss. Beth Greene, how tha hell are ya, Sugar?"

She smiled as he put her down, "I'm good, Merle. Is Daryl here?"

Merle took a step back from her, looked at her and then the front door. "Naw, he ain't here."

"Oh," she knew he was lyin', after knowin' both Daryl and Merle for sixteen years, she knew their tells, "Well, can you tell him I stopped by?"

"Yeah, Sugar. I'll let 'im know."

Beth mumbled her thanks and left.

As Merle stepped back into the house, a woman pulled him by his shirt into the living room where Daryl and another woman were.

"Who was that?" Daryl slurred.

"Some lil' princess," he laughed.

Daryl pushed the woman off of his lap, stood up and staggered to the fridge.

Some lil' princess she is. Daryl shook his head at his brothers nickname for Beth.

* * *

Beth was seated at the bar she knew Daryl and Merle had frequented since their return.

"Oh shit," Beth heard behind her and turned around in time to see Daryl walking out the door.

"Daryl!" she called after him but by the time she made her way outside, he was gone.

Beth got it in her head at that moment that no matter what she had to do, she was going to make Daryl Dixon talk to her.

She wasn't going to let him avoid her any longer. He had done that for years no and it was about damn time he own up to everything.

* * *

Over the following week, Beth ran into Daryl twice. Both times were at the grocery store and despite him acting like he wanted to at least say hello to her, he didn't. Though she assumed it had something to do with everyone watching them and listening in so she just smiled and turned her shopping cart around and walked away.

That's what he really wanted, wasn't it?

* * *

"Bethie?" Phillip called when she entered the house.

She cringed slightly every time he called her that. It had always been a name used by her family and Daryl.

"Yeah?" She called back and started towards his office.

He smiled and stood up, kissing her when she walked in.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Good."

She cocked her head to the side when he didn't ask her about her day.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my day?"

Phillip shrugged but turned his attention back to his work.

"You teach first grade, Beth. How exciting can that be?"

Beth stared at him in disbelief for a few moments before walking out of the room and to the kitchen.

This is not how she pictured things.

She wanted someone who was interested in her life. Someone she could share a life with. Someone who would ask her about her day and listen to her tell them about it no matter how good, bad, exciting or boring it was.

She cooked them supper but instead of humming or singing like she usually did, her mind drifted back to what Phillip had said.

She sat their plates on the table and they ate in silence, Beth's eyes never leaving her plate.

"What's the matter?" Phillip asked her.

Beth huffed and threw her fork down.

"Nothing, Phillip. Everything is fuckin' perfect."

"Elizabeth!"

She left the room before he could stop her.

Later that night, while she laid in bed, she watched her clock. She laid there awake until three am when she decide to get up.

She put on some old clothes and drove towards her family's farm but she stopped before she got too close.

Beth parked on the side of the dirt road, hopped the fence and walked through the pasture next to the house.

* * *

Daryl looked up from his pocket knife to see Beth walking towards him.

He wasn't sure if she had seen him or not but that didn't matter. He couldn't move from under their tree without being noticed.

"You've been avoiding me," she said, now standing right in front of him.

For a second he was caught up in how beautiful she looker in the moonlight before clearing his throat and looking away.

"How'd ya know I'd be 'ere?" he asked.

"I didn't know. I just needed to...," she waved her hand, "to get away."

She sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

They sat there in silence for the longest time. Neither wanting to be the first to speak, to say what was on their minds or to leave the company of the other.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

He looked up and met her eyes. Even in the dark, he could see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt he had put there.

He shook his head, not saying anything, and stood up.

He chanced one last look at Beth before leaving her alone beneath the tree. _Their tree._

Beth watched him walk away.

She sat there for a few more minutes and ran her fingers over their names before going home.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Beth laid in her bed, Daryl in his, but both dreaming of the other and wishing they were in each others arms.

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to go ahead and post this chapter since it was finished because I won't be able to update any of my stories until this weekend.**_

_**Thank y'all so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 7

* * *

Beth smiled to herself when she spotted Daryl at the bar.

It had been a few days since she had seen him under their tree and she had swore to herself that she would make him talk to her.

He was hunched over, staring at the glass of whiskey in front of him.

"Daryl," she put her hand on his back and he stiffened, "we need to talk."

He glared at her as she climbed onto the stool next to him.

"Ain't nothin' ta talk 'bout."

"Yes there is. There's a lot to talk about actually."

She sighed upon seeing he wasn't going to talk.

"Look, Daryl. I gotta get home. Can you meet me tomorrow at Jenny's diner at five. If you don't show up, I'll never bother you again."

Daryl didn't reply, he didn't even look up from his glass as she left.

* * *

Beth's day drug on slowly.

She constantly thought about what she was going to say to Daryl and if he would even show up.

After an endless cycle of parent/teacher conferences, she was finally able to leave the school at five thirty.

Praying she hadn't missed him, she rushed to the diner only to find him sitting in a corner booth.

Daryl couldn't help but to be nervous when he saw Beth walk in. And as nervous as Beth had been all day, she was relieved to see him.

She sat down and they were both silent until the waitress came over to take their orders.

Daryl stared out the window while Beth kept her eyes on the table.

"Ya wanted ta talk, so go 'head," he mumbled.

"Why...why did you leave? Why didn't you...?" she couldn't make herself finish that question.

Daryl shook his head and looked at her.

"Ain't none of yer business why I left."

Beth took a deep breath, trying to hold back the anger she could feel surfacing.

"Why tha fuck ya with him?"

Beth was a little taken aback by his question but she shook it off.

"I love him," she said just as the waitress brought their food over.

Daryl scoffed and flicked his hand, "Ya fuckin' love 'im?"

"Yes."

Daryl leaned back in his seat, staring at her and shook his head.

Beth saw the hurt on his face and that pissed her off. He had no right to be hurt when he was the one who caused this.

"I'm leavin'," she stood up, placed cash on the table and looked at him, "You're the one who left, Daryl. So don't act like it's my fault. Like me fallin' in love with someone else hurts you!"

She grabbed her untouched plate of food and threw it at him.

He could feel everyone's eyes on them as he stood up, letting the food fall off of him and continued to stare at her.

"You know what tha fuck he was like!" Daryl yelled in her face.

The whole diner fell silent. Beth was too angry to be embarrassed.

"You left! You never called, you never did anythin' to let me know where we stood. So what if I moved on? I didn't forget about you as easily as you forgot about me!"

Beth turned and ran out the door, Daryl did the same.

* * *

Beth put her elbows on the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands as she cried.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard about what happened at the diner," Phillip said.

"Oh God," Beth mumbled under her breath and squeezed her eyes shut for a second.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is, Beth? As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to find out you were having lunch with Daryl Dixon, I had to find out the two of you had a fight. In public!"

Beth downed the glass of wine she had and poured another one.

"What is it with you and him? Am I missing something?"

"No," Beth quickly said.

Phillip sighed and sat down next to her.

"Beth, I know the two of you were...close. I just don't understand how close you were to him."

"It's like I told you, Phillip. We were friends. He was my best friend. That's it."

"I don't think that's it. I'm starting to believe everything I heard about you and him."

Beth's eyes snapped up to him.

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head.

"No, Phillip. You need to explain to me what the hell you mean. You can't just say somethin' like that and not explain yourself."

"Fine," he cleared his throat, "Everyone knows what his father was like. It was said that you were friends and possibly more with Daryl because you were scared of him. He beat you, didn't he?"

Beth's whole body tensed and her fists clenched at her sides.

"You had friends, Beth, but you spent a lot of time with him. Too much for your own good if you ask me."

"Daryl never laid a hand on me!"

"He's his father's son, Beth. I don't want you to see or speak to him anymore. You got lucky this time, but if there is a next time, I don't want to think about what he would do to you."

"You have no right to talk about him that way," she yelled, "and you cannot tell me who I can or cannot see!"

She calmed herself down quick enough to speak again.

"You need to leave, Phillip. I don't care where you go but you're not stayin' here tonight."

"Beth, you're overreacting. You need to calm down."

She huffed, "I am not overreacting! How's this for calming down? There was more to us than what I told you! I love him. All of this," she waved her hand around, "I was supposed to share with him!"

"I was going to marry him," she cried, "but he..he just left. Never gave me a reason, nothin'."

Phillip put his arms around Beth while she cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

He was angry, jealous and hurt, among other things but he didn't show it. He noticed she said she _loves_ Daryl, not that she had _loved_ him but that she still does.

He needed to find a way to get rid of Daryl Dixon. He wasn't about to lose Beth.


	8. Chapter 8

The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 8

* * *

Two weeks after her fight with Daryl, Beth was in the dressing room of the bridal shop, staring at herself in the mirror, when there was a knock on the door.

"Bethie," Maggie called out, "come out and let us see the dress."

"Give me a minute, Mags."

Maggie went back to the waiting room and took a seat next to Annette.

Maggie's aunt Carol owned the shop, so even though it was a Sunday and it was supposed to be closed, Beth was still able to get fitted for her wedding dress.

Her bridesmaids, Sasha and Tara were being fitted for their dresses as well but Maggie, her maid of honor, had asked if she could wait a few days before being fitted for hers.

They were all talking and going over ideas and the plans Beth had already made when there was a knock on the door of the shop, making all of them jump.

Maggie rushed to the door and smiled when she opened it.

Daryl was standing there, nervously clenching one hand while he chewed on the thumb nail of the other.

"You made it!" Maggie said excitedly as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside.

Sasha and Tara looked at each other and then just stared at him while Maggie and Annette shared a knowing smile.

She led Daryl back to the dressing rooms and knocked on the door of the one Beth was in.

"Maggie, I told you I will be out in a minute!"

"Just open the door."

Beth groaned as she opened it.

Beth gasped when she saw Daryl standing behind Maggie and Daryl's mouth fell open when he saw Beth in her wedding dress.

Maggie looked between them and shoved Daryl into the dressing room.

"Neither of you are allowed to leave this room until you talk. Really talk," she said sternly before shutting the door.

"You...wow...," Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, "you...you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Beth said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks, "What are you doin' here?"

"Maggie asked me ta come."

Beth raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Well no, she threatened me more than she asked me."

Beth covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh.

"What?" Daryl asked with a slight smirk.

"Nothin'," she waved him off.

"Hey, she scares the shit out of me."

"She scares everyone, Daryl. But, I just, I can't believe you're still scared of her after all these years."

Daryl shrugged.

"I'm sorry about the other day, at the diner," Beth said, "I...I'm happy, Daryl. I hadn't been happy for years when I started seein' Phillip and then seein' you, I know how he treated you but he really is a good man."

"I shouldn't have yelled at ya like I did," Daryl said, looking at the floor.

"Why did you leave, Daryl? Why didn't you ever try to contact me?"

"I had ta leave, Bethie. Me, Merle an' Ma, we had ta go."

Beth nodded, "I figured as much but I wanted to hear it from you. Daddy carried me over to your house when you didn't come home. But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me you were leavin' or why you never came back. So why?"

"Mhmm."

Beth wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"So, you're really happy with 'im?"

"Yeah," Beth sighed, "but I know I could've been happier with you. I don't want to lose you again, Daryl. You were my best friend. Promise me that won't happen. That no matter what, you'll always be here."

"I cain't do that, Bethie."

"I need you," she whispered more to herself than to him.

Beth watched as Daryl tried to wipe away his tears without her noticing.

* * *

Daryl left the bridal shop even more confused and nervous than he was before he went in.

His talk with Beth went better than the last time but it wasn't what he had expected. He expected her to still be angry and to ask him a million questions, but she didn't.

All she wanted to know was why. Why didn't he contact her. Why didn't he come back to her.

Truth is, he didn't have an answer. He didn't know why.

After his daddy beat him and his mama that night and they left with Merle, he felt ashamed and embarrassed by what had happened. He tried to tell Merle to stop the truck or carry him to the Greene farm but the words never left his mouth. After that, the voices in his head kept telling him he was a worthless piece of shit and he didn't deserve her. He guesses that's 'why'.

The whole way home he thought about Beth and the way she looked in her wedding dress.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Beth that he almost drove straight into the Cadillac that was parked in the driveway.

He scanned the area around the house but didn't see anyone.

Grabbing his gun from under the seat, he put it in the back of his jeans.

If the car told him anything, it was that it probably belonged to some drug dealer who was looking for Merle.

Daryl carefully got out of his truck and started towards the house.

The driver door of the Cadillac opened as he approached it but he didn't feel any relief when he saw who it was.

"Daryl, can I have a word with you?" Phillip asked.

Suddenly, Daryl wished it had of been one of Merle's friends or even the devil himself instead of Phillip Harris.

Daryl bit his lip and gave a nod so Phillip began.

"Beth told me about the two of you, what you did. She was happy, well, until you showed back up. You may have been a part of her past but you have no place in her future. She and I have been together for years. We love each other and we're getting married. But I can't watch her hurt because of you."

Daryl's fists clenched at his sides while Phillip stared, searching his face for any emotion but Daryl didn't show anything.

"I'm here today, Daryl, to ask you to stay away from her. If you ever loved her or cared about her at all, you'll do that. If not, well, I'd hate to have to make you disappear."

Phillip didn't wait for Daryl to respond before leaving.

All Daryl could do was stand there.

Beth had told him she didn't want to lose him again and as much as he wanted to run and let her be happy without him, he saw the pain and fear in her eyes today.

He couldn't do that to her. Not again.

* * *

_**A/N: okay, so there wasn't that much Daryl/Phillip in this chapter but there will be in the next.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 9

* * *

Daryl looked down at his cup of coffee and chuckled when Beth threw her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh so hard.

"Ya still snort when ya laugh," he said, laughing himself.

When she calmed down a little bit, she slapped his arm.

"Quit laughin', Daryl! I can't help it."

Daryl and Beth had been spending more time together in the two months since Maggie forced them to talk.

Daryl loved spending time with her but every time she left to go home to Phillip, he felt like a fool. Somehow spending time with her made him feel worse. He still loved her but she didn't love him anymore yet here he was, hanging on her every word like some little bitch. He hated feeling like that but in his own twisted way, he loved it. He loved her, everything about her. He loved every second he got to spend with her. He finally had to admit to himself that he was jealous of Phillip and that just pissed him off.

No matter what he felt, he'd never do anything to ruin Beth's happiness. The pain he felt was worth seeing the smile on her face.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Phillip asked Beth when she got home.

Beth shrugged her shoulders but otherwise ignored his question as she sat down the pizza box she had and grabbed her a slice.

"I tried calling and texting you, Beth. Where were you?"

"I was with Daryl," she replied.

"What? What the hell were you doing with him? Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?!" Beth nearly spit her pizza out, "No! He's my best friend, Phillip. I'm allowed to spend time with him."

"You're best friend? What the hell does that make me, Elizabeth?"

"Oh God," Beth shook her head and threw her pizza down, "I'm not doin' this again, Phillip. I'm not hiding anythin' from you."

"You're fucking him, huh?"

Beth's fists clenched at her sides as she stood up.

"No. I am not fuckin' Daryl. We. Are. Friends.," she said, staring him in the eyes, "You and I are getting married in a month. If you don't trust me, tell me now because somethin's gotta give, Phillip. I love you but I can't keep doin' this."

"If you really love me, stop spending time with him."

Beth huffed, "I'm not choosing between y'all. I love you but I refuse to make that choice!"

She stormed out of the room with Phillip calling out for her. She needed to get away from him so she decided she was going to go to Maggie's.

* * *

Phillip did his best to not get mad at Beth. But her leaving made his anger grow even more.

With Beth at her sister's house, he went out. He didn't know where he wanted to go but he ended up at a bar. The same one he had heard the Dixon's frequented since their return.

Phillip scanned the smoke filled barroom but he didn't see either of the Dixon brothers so he sat down at the bar.

By the time he was starting on his fifth beer, Daryl and Merle walked in but neither one payed attention to who was there.

He waited and ordered two more beers before he found himself walking over to the table Daryl and Merle were sitting at.

"You need to stay the hell away from Beth," he all but slurred while pointing at Daryl, "I warned you about what would happen if you didn't."

Daryl leaned back in his chair. "I ain't scared of ya or whatever ya think yer gon' do ta me. All that matters ta me is that Beth's happy."

A few more words were exchanged and before anyone knew what was happening, Daryl and Phillip were throwing punches, knocking tables over and then on the floor.

Daryl had Phillip pinned beneath him while his fist connected with his face over and over again.

Merle did his best to pull Daryl off of Phillip when the cops walked in but unfortunately he couldn't.

Both Daryl and Phillip were arrested.

* * *

Beth was sitting at Maggie's kitchen table with her. They were discussing a few wedding details and the fact that Maggie was pregnant.

"Well, Glenn and I already know who we're askin' to be the baby's god-parents."

"Who?" Beth asked.

"You and Daryl."

"What? Why would you ask Daryl?"

"He gets along better with Glenn than Phillip does. Besides, he hasn't just been spendin' a lot of time with you, Bethie. Did you know daddy hired Daryl to help out at the farm?"

"No, I didn't know," Beth took a sip of her soda, "How's it been workin' out?"

"It's workin' out good. It's almost like he never left."

Beth opened her mouth to speak when her phone started ringing.

She answered the phone. Maggie could see Beth's face turning red before she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Phillip and Daryl are in jail."

"What?!"

"I gotta go," Beth said, grabbing her purse.

She drove as fast as she could to the police station.

When she got there, she was ready to kill both Daryl and Phillip.

She was taken to where the two men were after being told there weren't being charged with anything.

"What the hell is wrong with y'all?" she growled at them.

Daryl looked down, obviously ashamed at what he'd done but Phillip didn't look even slightly ashamed. In fact, Beth thought he looked quite happy with himself and for what, she wasn't sure.

Since both men were drunk, Beth carried Phillip home before dropping Daryl off, neither saying a word to the other.

When Beth returned home, Phillip was still up waiting for her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Phillip? You can't just go out and started fighting with someone like that!"

She knew she wasn't going to get an answer from him so she left, going back to Maggie's.

Four hours and a couple glasses of wine later, Beth knew what she had to do. Her wedding was fast approaching and for better or for worse, she had to make a choice, Phillip or Daryl.

It was one she wasn't sure she could make but she had to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart Won't Lie

Chapter 10

* * *

_Daryl was sitting on the tailgate of his truck, waiting for Beth. She had asked him to meet her somewhere they could be alone because she had something important to tell him._

_With her wedding just two weeks away, he had a feeling he knew what she wanted to tell him. He hoped he wasn't right, though he'd be happy for her no matter what she decided. _

_He hopped down with a smile when Beth pulled up._

_That smile he had quickly disappeared when he saw the look on her face._

_"Daryl...," she began._

_"No, Beth. Jus' stop," he could feel an actual pain his chest because he knew what she was going to say. "I'm happy for you."_

_"Daryl, please let me explain..."_

_She was cut off by Daryl grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers._

_"I love ya, Bethie."_

_Those were the last words he said to her. She stood there cryin' as she watched him get in his truck and drive away._

_This was it. All those years she spent waiting for him were all for nothing and it was her fault this time, not his._

_He seemed to have disappeared again after that night._

* * *

"Where's daddy?" Beth asked as she wiped her tears away, smearing her makeup.

Her wedding was now three days away so she was staying at the farm with her family.

"He's with Glenn and Shawn," her mother said as she took a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Can you ask him to come here? I really need to talk to him. Please Mama?"

Annette simply nodded and left the room to get Hershel.

"Maggie, am I makin' a mistake?" She asked as soon as her mom was out of the room.

"That's not for me to decide, Beth."

"Maggie, please tell me what I'm supposed to do," Beth turned to face her, "If you were me, who would you have chosen?"

"Beth, Phillip seems...he seems perfect and I know he loves you but Daryl, he's a good man and he loves you so much. He stepped aside just so you would be happy, Bethie. I haven't seen Phillip do that...ever."

"So I fucked up, huh?"

"No. I don't think you did. It's always been your choice."

"Maggie, can you give me and your sister a minute alone?" Hershel asked when he entered the room.

Maggie smiled and walked out, leaving Hershel and Beth alone in the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Bethie?"

"I don't really know, daddy. I feel like I'm makin' a mistake. I love Phillip and I want to be with him but at the same time, I don't want to lose Daryl again."

Hershel nodded. "I understand that, Bethie, but that doesn't mean you're making a mistake by marrying Phillip. If Daryl refuses to be a part of your life just because of who you're marrying, then there was no place for him in your life to begin with."

Beth sighed and blinked away her tears.

"But, it seems to me that you should try to talk to him again. That's the only advice I can give you, Bethie."

* * *

Beth had tried to find Daryl the day after she talked to her father. She didn't have any luck though. He was gone again.

But she couldn't worry about that now. She was getting married today, to a man she loves.

Standing in front of the full length mirror in the dressing room of the church, Beth smoothed her hands down the front of her dress.

She sighed as Maggie placed the veil on her head and smiled.

* * *

Daryl cleaned up, for what he wasn't sure, but he had on his best clothes.

He knew he hadn't been invited to Beth's wedding but what would it hurt for him to stop by and see the bride as she was leaving the church?

It would hurt him more, that's what it would hurt so he went to the bar with Merle instead.

Merle kept talking to him while they sat at the bar but he wasn't listening. He didn't pay any attention to the woman sitting beside him and running her hand up and down his arm and whispering in his ear. He didn't even hear the usual sounds in the bar. There was no loudness, no bottles breaking, glasses clinking together, people laughing, talking or fighting. All he could hear was the song on the jukebox.

_"Today I thought about the moment I could have said I loved her And promised her forever, together_

_Today, today it really hit me That she don't really miss me She's found a new beginning_

_And I'm wishing I had one more chance God knows it's too late for that_

_Today is the happiest day of her life I should be happy for her today So tell me why are these tears in my eyes? I know I should be happy for her_

_But I've lost everything I've lost everything I've ever wanted today_

_Today is the happiest day of her life I should be happy for her But I've lost everything I've lost everything I've ever wanted_

_Today he told he that he loved her Put a ring around her finger"_

Daryl didn't bother finishing his second beer before slamming his money down on the bar and leaving.

He parked across the street from the church Beth was getting married in and took out the only picture he had of her.

He took one last look at, put it back in his wallet and left it sitting on the seat when he got out.

He took a deep breath before opening the church doors.

* * *

Beth smiled at Phillip as she walked down the aisle with Hershel by her side.

"Dearly Beloved," the preacher began, "we are gathered here today on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Daryl sat in the back pew and held his breath to keep himself from objecting. He couldn't do that to her. He wanted to but he couldn't.

"Who gives this bride to this groom in marriage?"

"I do," Hershel said. He then kissed her cheek, placed her hand in Phillip's and took his seat beside her mother.

Daryl was torn as he listened to the preacher. He wanted to leave but he wanted to stay there and see her smile one last time.

The preacher turned to Phillip. "Phillip, repeat after me. I, Phillip, take you Elizabeth, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: and together we will love and serve as Christ commands for as long as we both shall live."

Daryl clenched his fists at his sides as Phillip began repeating his vows.

"I, Phillip, take you Elizabeth, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward..."

Daryl stood up, "...for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part..."

Beth turned to look at him in shock. There were several gasps and muttering as Daryl took a few steps down the aisle, stopping before he got too close. All eyes were on him now.

Beth didn't move from her spot at the alter. "Daryl, what the hell are you doin'?"

"Language, Elizabeth!" Annette scolded but she knew it was useless.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I know yer happy an' everythin' but I cain't do this. I fucked up once an' let ya go, I ain't doin' it again. I love ya, Bethie. I may have been tha jackass that left ya but I ain't never stopped lovin' you."

Beth closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't give herself a chance to give what she was doing a second thought.

Letting go of Phillip's hand, she ran towards Daryl, right into his arms.

"I love you too, Daryl," she whispered and kissed him.

Maggie smiled from her spot next to where Beth was supposed to be at the alter.

Hershel and Annette stood up and started walking towards Beth and Daryl.

Shawn busted out laughing when he saw the look on Phillip's face.

Before they knew what was happening, Phillip grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her away from Daryl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I..I'm sorry, Phillip, but I can't marry you. I love you, you've been a good friend to me but I was never in love with you. I've always been in love with Daryl and that won't change. Even if I did marry you."

His grip on her arm tightened. "Get your ass back up there, Elizabeth!"

"No." She tried to pull her arm away from him but ended up stumbling into the pew.

"Let go of 'er," Daryl growled through clenched teeth.

Daryl's fists clenched once again but before he could throw a punch, Phillip hit the floor.

"She said she doesn't want to marry you," Shawn said, wiping his bloody knuckles on his suit.

Beth and Daryl walked out of the church hand in hand.

* * *

Hershel and Annette stayed at the church to speak with the preacher and apologize to their guests for the inconvenience.

Most families would have found the incident to be an embarrassment but not the Greene's. They probably would have in any other circumstances but knowing Beth would be happy with the only man she had ever truly loved helped to soften the blow.

There was no doubt in their minds that word had already gotten around and people would be talking about it for a long time.

* * *

Back at the Greene farm, after Hershel and Annette returned, they all sat in the living room. No one dared to say a word.

Beth was sitting with her legs in Daryl's lap, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his. Neither could stop smiling even though they were both scared of what Hershel would say.

"Well," Hershel cleared his throat, "this has been an interesting day to say the least."

"Daddy," Beth began.

"No, no, Bethie. I can't say I'm happy about the way things turned out today. I'm actually quite disappointed in both of you, and the two of you as well," he said to Maggie and Shawn. "But, that being said, I can't say I'm surprised. The two of you were inseparable from day one. Y'all spent every day together as kids, up until Daryl had to leave but we knew that didn't stop either of you from continuing to love each other. It seems y'all were meant to spend your lives together and we're certainly not going to stop you. Beth, your mother and I had a few words with the preacher and he will be willing to marry you and Daryl whenever y'all decide it's time."

Beth squealed and jumped out of Daryl's lap. "Thank you, daddy!"

* * *

Later that night, Beth and Daryl laid beneath their tree, her head on his chest and his arms around her.

"Beth?"

"Yeah?" she said, raising her head up to look at him."

"Will ya marry me, Elizabeth Greene?"

She leaned up to kiss him and took his face in her hands.

"Of course I'll marry you, Daryl Dixon."

He smiled, pulled her left hand away from his face and slipped a ring on her finger.

She gasped and stared down at the ring he had given her years ago, "Where did...how did you get this?"

"Maggie gave it to me a few months ago."

Beth smiled and kissed him again, "I love you, Daryl."

"I love ya too, Bethie."

* * *

_**A/N: This is not the end. ;)**_

_**The song used in this chapter is "Today" by Gary Allan. **_


End file.
